


Like a Good Step Bro, Derek is There

by woochew07



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Casey and Derek love each toehr, F/M, Magic AU, Sort Of, Soulmate AU, Summoning soulmates, Weird fic, respect the moon she knows all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woochew07/pseuds/woochew07
Summary: A prompt on the Dasey discord inspired this.Derek and Casey are linked. But why?
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Like a Good Step Bro, Derek is There

**Author's Note:**

> It’s weird. It sort of wrote itself. Haha! It’s more or less just a crack fic. But it’s interesting imo! It’s just a one shot but if it gets enough love and I’m inspired enough I might continue it!

Like a Good Step-Bro, Derek is there!

“Casey. I swear to god! I was trying to sleep!” Derek stood in front of Casey, arms folded with a scowl on his face. 

“See, Em! I told you!” Casey stated triumphantly, sticking her tongue out at Derek. Emily stared in shock at the freshly appariated Derek. 

“Wh-?” Emily began. “How? How did you?” 

“A fucking curse!” 

“A magical gift!” 

Casey and Derek answered in unison. 

“So we were arguing last month, right before March Break, about who got to take the prince to Jimmy Sunder’s party, and Mom and George decided to get creative with their discipline this time.” Casey started. 

“Yeah. Creative.” Derek scoffed. “They forced us to go camping together. In the woods! With a tent!” Derek vented in disgust. 

“It wasn’t that bad!” Casey defended. 

“Except for you almost dying…” Derek mumbled. 

“You WHAT?!” Emily yelled. 

“No! Em! It’s fine! I just went on a hike and tripped.” Casey defense. 

“Klutzilla.” Derek mumbled. 

“Anyway!” Casey raised her voice, “when I fell, my hand scraped this weird rock. And out of nowhere Derek just appeared!” Casey continued her story, pulling the rock from her bag. “I don’t know why but I Felt like keeping it. Seems lucky. But I asked Derek why he followed me on my hike, but he kept saying he didn’t.” 

“I didn’t! I was trying to start a fire and next thing I knew I was standing in front of Casey who was on the ground, bleeding. I helped her back to camp because I’m a decent human being. But I still don’t know how I got there.” 

“Anyway! Ever since that night I’ve been able to get him to come to wherever I’m at just by thinking about it! It’s awesome! I can interrupt his dumb movies! And everything!” Casey was giddy. 

“And my sleep!” Derek complained. “Good night ladies.” Derek walked out of Emily’s room to go home next door. 

“Night, Der!” Casey smiled. 

“Yeah night Derek.” Emily spoke dumbfounded. 

****

Casey fumbled with the stone in her hand, sitting on the floor next to Emily’s bed. The moonlight shone into the curtains. Casey wondered if the stone really meant anything. She had spent the last month internally freaking out over this new power. It didn’t work on anyone else. She had tried. She tried to summon Chris Hemsworth. Nothing. She tried someone closer to her, her dad. Nothing. Lizzie? Nothing. Sam? Nothing. Max? Nothing. Truman? Nothing. She was glad on that last one, they had broken up for the third time a few weeks before the camping trip. 

Casey had decided to just make the most of it. Something deep inside of her told her to trust in what was happening. She had looked at the stone a million times hoping for clues or answers to why this weird thing had happened. But she couldn’t find anything. She hugged her knees to her chest and stared at the moon. 

“Casey. It’s 3 in the morning.” A deep voice whispered beside her. “What do you want?” 

“I didn’t summon you.” Casey whispered as her eyes widened at the sight of a very sleepy Derek next to her. 

“Well. I’m here. And I was in bed.” Derek sighed. “I’m going back.” He started to stand up and Casey pulled him down. 

“I didn’t summon you.” Casey repeated. “But I’m not mad you're here. I really want to understand what happened last month.” Casey whispered, careful not to wake her best friend. 

“Can we do this later?” Derek groaned. Emily stirred in bed at the sound. Derek dropped his voice to a harsh whisper. “I’m going back. Goodnight, Casey.” 

Derek stood up and began to sneak out of the room he had appeared in. 

Casey grabbed her bag and followed Derek back to their house next door. She sent a message to Emily saying she had a headache and went home. 

“Derek!” Casey called as she followed him outside. “Derek! I want to talk!” 

“I don’t.” 

“Derek! Why is it only you!?” Casey shouted her voice wobbling as she questioned the weight of the events of the last month. The desperate attempts to understand. The fruitless research attempts. The way she tried to only look on the bright side of the situation. 

“Hell if I know Casey!” Derek yelled as he turned around. “Last month we were just fighting over a car! And now you can summon me at will! Which I hate by the way! You think I like being pulled away without any warning to wherever you are!” Derek ranted. “I don’t understand any of it! I was just trying to start a fire when I got this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach! I called your name! And the next thing I knew I was standing in front of you!” Derek ranted. “By the way you totally sugar coated it when you told Emily! You didn’t just scrape your hand on that goddamn piece of rock! You cracked your head open on it!” 

“No I didn’t! I remember walking back to camp with you! I was just fine! And here’s the scar on my hand!” Casey shoved her palm in Derek’s face, the moon illuminating the mark on her hand. 

“I can’t explain it, Case! You were unconscious when I found you, or I guess was delivered to you!” Derek’s eyes appeared strained as tears tried to fight their way out. “I was really scared.” Derek’s voice lowered. A cool breeze wrapped around them. Derek wiped his face with his sleeve. 

“Why don’t I remember this?” Casey whispered. 

“Because. I asked for you back.” Derek mumbled. 

“You what?” 

“It was a full moon, like tonight. And I remember holding you, staring up at the Moon, begging for you to be okay.” Derek shifted on his feet, avoiding Casey’s gaze by staring at the Moon. “My mom is a witch, ya know? She taught me that the Moon protects us. I didn’t believe her before. But I was desperate. I told the Moon I would do whatever I had to to protect you.” Derek told the story like it was a legend he once heard. 

“Why didn’t you tell me before? And why are you telling me now?” Casey asked, in shock. 

“I was embarrassed that I begged the Moon to save you. And sort of terrified that it did.” 

“You begged the Moon? And it saved my life? So you weren’t being dramatic when you said I almost died?” Casey asked. 

“No.” Derek‘a gaze shifted to match Casey’s. “But I didn’t realize that the cost of begging for the Moon's help meant that you could just summon me whenever. I mean, I still don’t even know how I found you in the first place.”

The two stood in silence. 

Casey stared at her palm and the mark on it. A crescent shape scratch, she traced the mark. 

“My mom told me a bedtime story a really long time ago about two star-crossed lovers who begged the Moon to grant them peace.” Casey broke the silence. “I remember the story saying that two went to the top of a hill to be close to the full moon. They weren’t allowed to love each other for some reason or another. But they did. The Moon saw their love as true and granted them protection from any force that may try to pull them apart.” Casey relayed the story. “The Moon promised to protect the souls of lovers.” 

“Oh.” Derek looked back to the sky, fighting a shiver as the cold night air swirled around them. 

“But that doesn’t make sense. We’re not lovers. We aren’t even really family. We’re barely friends.” Casey sniffed, rubbing her arm up and down for warmth. Derek removed his brown hoodies and wrapped it wordlessly around Casey’s shoulders. 

“Casey, this is going to sound insanely stupid right now.” Derek prefaced. “But, I think you’re super hot. So maybe the Moon is onto something.” Derek laughed breaking the tension of the moment. 

“Der-em!” Casey laughed and swatted at his arm. “I guess you're not hideous yourself.” Casey laughed, the tense moment behind them. 

“I’m gorgeous, Casey. Let’s go inside. We can try to figure out how the hell you’re able to just summon me at will after the sun rises okay? I’m tired. Don’t summon me again until at least noon!” Derek warned. 

The too wordlessly snuck into their house and up the stairs to their bedrooms. They said goodnight to each other again and split ways. 

Casey sat on the edge of her bed and reran the night, she considered the stories Derek said to her. She felt in the deepest portions of her being that his version was true. She looked out her bedroom window to the moon, she felt her stomach flip as she made the connections. All of their fights over the years. The teasing. The constant tension that wasn’t hateful but just as intense. She pondered over her exes. And his. She was faced with memories of the times they had insisted and emphasized “step”. She looked to the moon as finally, after a month of not understanding had an answer. 

“Derek,” Casey whispered. 

“It’s not noon, Casey!” Derek whined, appearing in front of her. 

Casey stood up and wrapped her arms around Derek, bringing him into a tight hug. 

“Thank you.” Casey whispered. “For saving me.” 

Derek squeezed Casey back. He hadn’t wanted to tell Casey of that night. He knew that reason the Moon saved her was that he loved her so much. And he knew she was his. The one he wanted more than anything. Casey was his soulmate. He didn’t like her new trick all that much. But like a good step-bro, Derek was there.

“I love you.” Casey whispered in his ear. 

Or rather, 

Casey pulled back from the embrace so that she could look Derek in the eyes, before leaning into kiss him softly and full of love. He pulled her into him desperate for the kiss to never end. 

Like a good soulmate, Derek was there. 

“I love you, Case.” Derek broke the kiss to say. “I love you.” He repeated. “I love you so much. Don’t ever go hiking again.” Derek buried his face in Casey’s neck chuckling at the absurdity of all. 

“I won’t.” Casey laughed. The two collapsed onto Casey’s bed entwined in each other's limbs. Casey glanced sleepily at her bedside table, where the stone from the hike was laying. It flowed a soft pink as sleep took hold. 

***

When Casey woke up in Derek’s arms she smiled softly at memories from the night before. A sense of calm washed over her. An understanding. Derek was hers. She was Derek’s. 

“I wonder if I’ll still be able to summon him?” Casey pondered aloud to herself. Derek stirred awake beside her almost as if to confirm that she could. 

“Just. Please don’t pull me from Hockey Practice ever again.” Derek mumbled into the pillow before falling back asleep and pulling Casey closer to him.


End file.
